Narcissistic Sins
by GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: Tenth Doctor/Eleventh Doctor slash! A smutty drabble I wrote and published to AO3 in 2013. In case some of you aren't keeping up with me there, I decided to publish it here as well.


TheTARDIS emitted a ghastly noise like a dull saw slicing through metal. Eleven jumped slightly and frantically began pressing buttons on the control panel while Ten watched idly from his position on the two seater he had dragged in from the library. The console issued a thin cloud of white smoke and the Eleventh Doctor cough and tried to wave it out of his face. Finally, he was forced to power down the engines and the TARDIS was filled with a heavy silence.

"You know, I've been more than willing to hold my peace but-" Ten's voice echoed slightly against the metal walls as he stood and slipped his hands in his pockets. "I'm about…ninety seven and a half percent sure you're doing a pretty bang up job of flying her."

"I'm flying her perfectly," Eleven mumbled. "She's just having a fit. And how did you manage to calculate ninety seven and a half?"

"Not important," Ten waved him off and used a hand to gesture to the console. "You're flying in the wrong gear."

Eleven opened his mouth to object, but he noticed that the gearshift was in fact not in the proper position. "I was trying it out," he lied as he quickly put the TARDIS in the correct gear. "Been flying in fourth gear too often. Got bored. Wanted to see what sixth was like."

"Well, we've seen what it's like so best stick to fourth, aye?" Ten was standing next to his regeneration now, examining the console to find any other mistakes.

"Would you mind sitting down?" Eleven bristled. For one thing it was downright irritating to have his younger form criticizing the way he flew his TARDIS, and for another their proximity was awfully distracting. His younger form's arm was barely touching his own, but the contact was making it impossible to focus on much else.

Ten didn't answer the question, instead he nodded to the console. "How're you doing on fuel?"

"The fuel is fine. I've got enough fuel in her to do ten laps around the universe. Now-" the elder time lord pointed to the couch.

Ten ignored him and instead moved in the opposite direction so that he was lingering behind Eleven. "You really shouldn't enable all of the thrusters. Doesn't make a difference in terms of speed and drains the power supply." His voice was low, his breath tickled Eleven's neck. As he reached around his future self to flick a few switches his chest pressed lightly into Eleven's back.

Eleven shifted his weight, it was becoming difficult to think properly. "I'm going to go check below. That noise she was making earlier was dreadful. Must've really messed things up. A real zoo down there, probably." He quickly made his way down the ramp, peeling his tweed jacket off as he moved. This was dangerous, this was how universes were ripped apart, and how entire worlds burned. It was all very confusing for him. They had started off screaming at each other. Then they fell into a sort of comfortable state where they bickered and teased, but at the end of the day they were almost like…well…mates. If one could be one's own mate of course. That's where the confusion came from. If it were any other human, of course he'd understand the…feelings. But that wasn't any other human, that was him standing on the upper level.

Ten was left at the console feeling quite confused. On one hand his future self drove him up the wall with his coordination difficulties and spastic tendencies. On the other hand, this was the first time that someone really understood him and everything he had faced. Not to mention someone who was every bit just as genius as he was. And that filled him with a raw, nagging want.

He casually strolled down the ramp to find his future self seated in his leather sling with a tool box open at his feet. The time lord was so engrossed with the inner workings of the TARDIS that he did not notice Ten until he was right up in front of him. "You've had some real cow boys in here," Ten remarked, gazing up at the TARDIS's inner circuitry. Eleven jumped slightly as Ten reached up to untangle a bit of wiring, using his other hand to hold one of the sling's suspensions to keep himself steady. "This is part of the problem. These all need to be-"

"I know what you're doing," Eleven said, in a low voice. Ten looked down at his regeneration, wearing a faux expression of surprise. "Please don't insult my intelligence," Eleven continued. "Even if I couldn't…remember what you're thinking I still notice. I always thought I was more subtle in your day."

"And what am I thinking?" Ten's voice had a hoarse edge to it as he looked down at his regeneration.

"You're thinking of how you're going to take me in this sling," Eleven answered evenly, keeping his eyes fixed on his prior regeneration.

Ten nodded before stooping a bit so their faces were inches apart, "And what are you thinking?"

Eleven did not answer, instead he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, deciding on how best to go about this. He slowly reached up with his right hand and laced his fingers around his younger self's tie. Ten's breath hitched as his regeneration pulled him closer. "I'm thinking about how much of a narcissist I must be." He sat up to bring his lips roughly to Ten's. Their lips moved together, both somewhat chapped.

Suddenly, Ten ripped away from his regeneration and Eleven's fist tightened around his tie. "We might rip apart the universe," he said, looking down at his regeneration with dark eyes, cloudy with lust.

Eleven shook his head and mumbled, "Don't care." He pulled Ten back, taking his bottom lip between his own and nibbling.

Ten still gripped the suspension in one hand and used his free hand to rake through his regeneration's ridiculous haircut. He pulled Eleven closer, and freed his lip only to force Eleven's mouth open. Eleven's tongue swept into his younger form's mouth and Ten groaned into his lips.

Eleven began loosening Ten's tie, but Ten gripped his wrist. Without speaking, or breaking the kiss, Ten's hands found their way to Eleven's bow tie and immediately began undoing it. The elder time lord was left to hold onto the sling's suspensions to keep them steady. Once Ten had finished with the bow tie he tossed it aside and began to undo buttons, revealing Eleven's neck and chest. He then began to kiss along the line of Eleven's jaw and down his throat. Occasionally, he paused to take sensitive bits of skin between his teeth.

Eleven's head rolled back, his eyes remaining shut as he felt the lips travel down his chest. He was now throbbing uncomfortably in his pants and he bit his lower lip to stifle a moan when his younger self began palming him through his trousers.

Ten rolled the heel of his hand over the swelling erection and Eleven whined. The elder time lord reached down to undo his trousers, but his hand was swatted away, and he was left to continue to hold on. Ten made quick work of his pants pulled everything down to his knees.

Before Eleven had the chance to breathe he could feel a tongue sliding up his cock with a faint memory of the taste at the back of his tongue. I'm tasting myself-

His thoughts were cut short by the warm sensation as Ten took him into his mouth. He instinctively bucked his hips, forcing more of his cock into his younger self's mouth. A firm hand on his hip forced him back into the sling and Ten slid his mouth down toward the base. I want this on my terms, he remembered.

Eleven was panting now as Ten sucked. Ten's free hand was sliding up his chest and Eleven's grip on the sling tightened subconsciously. His former self's long fingers glided over his neck and jaw, and scraped at his lower lip. He gripped Ten's wrist and pressed his lips to the pad of the index finger. Ten hummed happily, sending vibration's through him and forcing him closer to the edge.

He experimentally slipped the index finger between his lips and sucked. Ten groaned audibly into his skin and Eleven repeated the action. He could nearly feel the mouth around his own index finger, a memory of the current sin.

The grip on his thigh disappeared and he glanced down to fully take in the sight below. Ten's eyes were pressed shut and his cheeks hollowed around Eleven's cock. The hand that was formerly around Eleven's hip was buried down the front of his pants and appeared to be fondling himself like a horny teenager.

Eleven lost it, his posture stiffened and all the built up heat released into Ten's mouth. A shiver rocked up his spine as Ten swallowed and he remembered the harsh taste of it all. He slumped limply in the sling and looked down at his past self who still had his hand down his pants.

"You could use some help," Eleven remarked, leaning forward to unbutton his trousers and Ten removed his hand to give him some room. He unzipped the fly and pulled his underwear low enough so that his erection was in full view. He then took Ten's hand and wrapped it about the base before wrapping his finger's about his past self's hand. "Ready?" His voice was thick and Ten gave a slight nod. The pair of hands moved along the shaft toward the tip before sliding back.

They repeated the action, again, and again. Both watching each other with expressions of longing as well as guilt. Ten's hips rocked forward, as their pace sped up, he used his free hand to grip the back of Eleven's neck as if to hold him there. He wasn't going to last long. Eleven recalled a feeling almost like vulnerability. As though he were hanging onto the world by a thread. He could nearly feel the dull ache in his knees from kneeling for so long. The bitter twinge in his throat. The desire to let go. The burning that resonated from his groin, until-

Ten arched back, breaking the eye contact to let out a hoarse cry that echoed in the confined space. He was coming on their hands and his nails were digging into the back of Eleven's neck. Holding on.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! (I don't own Doctor Who at all)


End file.
